The Wedding!
by th3c0nfus3d0ne
Summary: One shot starring a girl called Maddy. It's her wedding day to Matt Bellamy! Muse are all there! Chris Wolstenholme, Dom Howard and even Bingham! Yeah, bad summary, please read and review!


**Note: in this story Matt and Kate have broken up and Matt is marrying someone else. I do not own Muse any characters, people or songs mentioned in this. Enjoy! **

Putting my shoes on, Bingham gasped in awe. "You're gonna be my daddy's unintended, aren't you?" I smiled but he frowned "Mummy always said she was his unintended. I guess not."

I smile at him, not really sure what to say to that. I bend down to his level and tuck the corsage into his button hole. "Wow" I smile. "Now don't you look handsome? I have the best looking pageboy ever" he grins at me, showing his perfect teeth.

"You look pretty Maddy. I'm so glad you'll be my step-mummy" I smile at him and pick him up, giving him a hug. I set him back down and hold his hand.

"Come on, we better get to the car. Can't keep your Daddy waiting!" I walk out of the bedroom, Bingham clutching at my hand. I close the door and grab my bouquet on the side table on the landing. Bingham lets go of my hand to grab the handrail to walk down the steps. I hear the clipping of my shoes hit the marble step by step. Suddenly I hear a gasp and look up. Dom is standing there, tears threatening to spill over.

"You look amazing Mads. I'm so glad to be walking you down the aisle" I smile at him, grabbing the hand he's held out for me to take.

I'm so glad I chose him to give me away. Seeing as both my parents died, they can't do it. I decided I wanted Dom to because he is my best friend and he introduced me to Matt three years ago. Without him I wouldn't have the love of my life. I owe him more than I could ever give.

Bingham starts tugging at my dress. "Maddy I'm scared. What if I mess up?" He whines.

"It's okay!" I smile " You'll do great! Just remember to sit down at the front." Dom chuckles at this and then helps me into the black Rolls Royce that is taking us the the wedding.

Soon the short journey to the venue is underway and shortly after, we are outside. Bingham gets out first, followed by Dom, and lastly me. Dom helps me out and all three of us are walking inside. We are greeted by mine and Matt's planner who comes up to me smiling and gives me a big hug.

"You look stunning Maddy!" She exclaimed. "Matts waiting at the alter for you... Are you ready?" I take in a deep breath and grab for Dom's hand.

"Yep" I manage to say. We walk through the building and stand at the back by big open double doors. I gasped at everyone there standing in the gorgeous field as music fills the air. Luckily, no-one's noticed me.

The planner pulls out my train and puts Bingham behind me. "Ready?" She whispers? I nod and look towards Dom who gives my hand a re-assuring squeeze. We step out onto the aisle. And music starts playing. Neutron Star Collision's first verse by Muse. Matt and I both thought it was very fitting.

Everyone stands up and turns towards me gasping in awe. We start to walk forward. As I look up I see the photographer taking snaps on the left and on the right, Matt. He's standing looking forward, his back to me, and Chris is obviously teasing him as he smiling and chuckling and I can see Matt's laughing too.

Soon I reach the steps up to the alter and Matt turns around and smiles at me, reaching for my hand Dom has just let go of. He whispers to me "you look beautiful" and I smile. We look forward and the ceremony is underway.

...

"You may now kiss the bride" the registrar exclaims. Matt swoops me down into a romantic kiss and everyone claps. We turn around and smile at them, then walk down the aisle hand in hand and go inside. Matt suddenly stops me " you look stunning..." I smile " but.. When shall we tell them about the fact we're expecting another Bellamy?" He holds his hand up to my stomach, rubbing the little creation inside of me.

"Soon. Before the party" I smile. He nods and we walk to the car, readying for the rest of the day.

**Awww I did think this was sweet. Please review! **


End file.
